


When Alex Danver's Two Worlds Collided

by orphan_account



Category: Grey's Anatomy, Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Idk this came to me last night, Post Season 1 supergirl, Post season 9 Greys Anatomy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2016-09-19
Packaged: 2018-08-12 03:10:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7918183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ON-HIATUS What if the plane crash in Grey's never happened but Alex/Lexie went back home to National City with her sister Kara and falls in love with Maggie? What if an "alien" is undercover at Seattle an they have to go back to the hospital for a case? What happens when Alex's present meets her past between growing up and her adult life?<br/>Disclaimer:None of the characters are mine and this is purely fictional</p><p>Notes: Alex/Lexie are still half sisters but Eliza Danvers is her mom and her dad left Ellis for her</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> An idea I have been fooling around with everything gets written while I am at school and I will transfer it on here when I get the chance

Alex's/Lexies's P.O.V Location: National City

 

Why I left the hospital was I wanted to get my degree in bioengineering and physics to help with my sister and got a job at the DEO. Supergirl and I work the DEO to fight aliens in National City with a cover job as well. I went to Seattle Grace to try and get my residency as a doctor but then decided it wasn't challenging enough for me and I was just done being around Mark. After a while I met Maggie while undercover as a F.B.I agent and fell in love and now dating her so what if she is a girl. God Mark would have a field day if he found out I was gay. I keep in contact with Kara and I's other sister who is Meredith Grey but we keep Kara underwraps because of her powers. I am currently on my way to Kara's apartment with Maggie by my side to meet with Lucy and her girlfriend Lena who apparently is not evil and Jimmy Kara's boyfriend


	2. Returning to Seattle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pretty much why they go to Seattle and more converstation
> 
> Edited to make it less cramped

Alex/Lexie P.O.V Location: Kara's apartment  
After a few drinks and a round or two of Card's Against Humanity. I'm leaning against against Maggie on the couch, when Kara gets a phone call.  
"Yes, this is her" Kara answers when she picks up the phone I can hear the other person mumble on the line and Kara walks out the room.

 

xxx-Carmilla S3-xxx  
5 minutes later  
Kara walks back into the room with tears in her eyes, I stand up with a confused look on my face.  
"What's wrong?" I ask

  
"Meredith is was injured in an attack" Kara answers

  
Just as Kara answers Both mine and Lucy’s pager went off signaling an alien attack was happening or has happened recently. Both Kara and I lock eyes thinking our sister may have been hurt by an alien.

  
“Ok Lucy, Kara and I will go find out what this is about Lena can you find out if someone by the name of Meredith Grey is currently at Seattle Grace/Mercy West or at another hospital?” I ask Lena

  
“Yeah of course, may I ask how you know this… umm Meredith?” Lena asks

  
I am about to answer but Kara beats me to it “Yeah, she is our half-sister”

  
Everyone else in the room has a shocked look on their face. “We don’t have time to explain right now” I state “Let’s go, everyone else can wait here I guess”  
As we are about to leave I turn around and walk back to Maggie and give her a short kiss on the lips.

“COME ON LOVERGIRL! WE HAVE THE WORLD TO SAVE” I hear Lucy yell from the hallway outside the apartment door. Both Maggie and I laugh.

  
“See you later babe” Maggie says softly as I walk out the door I turn around a blow a kiss as I exit the apartment

  
Xxx-Lauren Jauregui-xxx

  
Alex/Lexie P.O.V Location: D.E.O headquarters Time Jump 35 minutes  
“Good I’m glad you’re here, we have an alien threat out of state to deal with” J’onn explains “It’s in Seattle which you probably already knew since your sister were one of the people injured”

  
” Do we know if she was intended to be hurt or just collateral damage?” Lucy asks

  
“We not which is why I need you to go to Seattle and dig around before we send a full squad to assess the situation” J’onn orders

  
“Ok, any chance we can bring our significant others I really want Mer to meet Jimmy?” Kara asks with puppy dog eyes

  
“It is highly against D.E.O regulations but your partners may come in handy since the alien has blended itself into humanity” J’onn answers with a sigh

  
Xxx-Tobin Heath-xxX

  
Alex/Lexie’s P.O.V Location: Back at Kara’s apartment

  
“So we’re going to Seattle?” Jimmy asks

  
“Only if you are able to get off from work or can try and have a case assigned over there” Lucy answers

  
“Actually I am already going to Seattle since their Science and abnormal branch could use some help” Maggie states I smile softly at this

  
“GREAT!” Kara says in a chirpy voice

  
“And I could say I am looking to expand Luthor Industries” Lena offers

  
“That would be perfect babe.” Lucy responds

  
“And Alex I have a question” Lena states

  
“Yeah sure go ahead” I respond

  
“Why is your name Lexie Grey in this photo?” Lena asks  
“Oh yeah I went by Lexie Grey while I was doing my internship and residency their back when I was training to be a doctor” I explain “But now I go back Alex Danvers because A having the last name Grey would get more attention because of Meredith’s mother and Alex because it is more mature and less childish”

  
Everyone but Kara stares dumbfounded “

  
“You were a doctor?” Jimmy asks

  
“Yeah but I decided to go into other work as you can see” I answer gesturing around the group

  
“And another question, who are Mark Sloan or Jackson Avery?” Lena asks

  
I roll my eyes at the name “My “pretty boy” exes” I state making sure to put air quotes up when I said pretty boy “But that was before I realized I was gay and totally in love with Maggie Sawyer” I smile at her she blushes and smiles

  
“Well then I guess we better pack” Kara states breaking the silence

  
Xxx-Bechloe is real-xxX

  
Alex/Lexie’s P.O.V Location Seattle–Tacoma International Time Jump 2 days

  
“So who is picking us up?” Lucy asks

  
“My good friend Callie is coming with the hospital van” I answer

  
As we walk out I see the Seattle Grace van pulling up and Callie walks out”

  
“LEXIE” I hear Callie yell as she walks up to me and gives me a giant hug, I hug back of course. I can feel everyone’s eyes on me as we break apart I can hear Jimmy clear his throat awkwardly.

  
“Oh right everyone this is Callie” I say gesturing up and down Callie “Callie these people are my sister Kara and her boyfriend Jimmy, Lucy and her girlfriend Lena, and last but not least my girlfriend Maggie” I finish off pointing to each one of them

  
“Whoa” Callie says surprised “Little Grey you have a girlfriend” I nod

  
“So are you bi or….” Callie trails off

  
“Nope 100% gay” I answer popping the P in percent

  
“Ok are we ready” Callie asks breaking the tension in the space

  
We all murmur yes and nod as we enter the van. We make small talk about my name and what has changed while Callie takes us to the hotel.

  
Xxx-LEXA DESERVED BETTER-xxX

  
“So little grey I like the change in style” Callie starts off in the van on the way to the hospital

  
“Yeah I prefer it more it’s better for……work” I say “But can you not call me little grey?”

  
“Nope” She says popping the P

  
Since Callie and I are in front and everyone else is in the back

  
“So what’s new around here?” I ask

  
“Oh Jackson and April got together” Callie says

  
“Really I never would have thought they would have gotten together” I say

  
“And I never thought you would join my team” Callie responds with a laugh and I laugh to

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This would have been uploaded sooner but I went to a fifth harmony concert yesterday or whenever you're reading this. The next chapter should be up this weekend if not sooner I am not sure


	3. Drinks Pt.1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically a filler until pt 2 of this chapter with the drama

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact I had to buy a new mouse cause I dropped mine in the toilet

Callie’s P.O.V Location: Hospital

As I walk up to Arizona to share the news about Lexie, April walks up next to me.

“So there is a rumor going around the hospital that Lexie is back?” Arizona questions

“Lexie is back?” Arizona asks

“Umm yeah that is what I was on my way here to tell you actually” I answer

“Is she here to visit Meredith?” April asks 

“Yeah, her and her other sister, some friends, and her girlfriend are here” I state

“GIRLFRIEND” They respond in unison

“Yeah, apparently she is a Detective for the National City Police Department” I reply

“Alex is a cop?” Arizona inquires 

“No, her girlfriend Maggie is” I state with a chuckle

“Oh ok, so she is living in National City now” April states

“Umm yeah I was wondering we are all going to Joe’s tonight would you 2 like to come?” I ask

“Totes” Arizona responds

“Umm yeah any chance I can bring Jackson?” April questions

“Yeah that would be great” I state “I should ask Mark… but he would need to find a date if he doesn’t want to be the only single person there.”

XXX-XXX-XXX Time jump: 1 hour Location: Attending locker rooms No P.O.V

“So Jackson” April states “Lexie and some friends are here and we were planning on meeting them a Joe’s late tonight, and I thought you might want to come?”

“Lexie’s back?” Jackson asks

“Yeah so are you in or…” April questions

“Yeah who is we?” Jackson inquires

“Lexie and her friends, Callie and Arizona, Meredith and Derek once Mer gets released, and possibly Karev and Jo” April responds

“No Mark” Jackons asks with a raised eyebrow

“Well Callie is asking him but he might need to find a date if he doesn’t want to be the only single person there” April answers

“Lexie is dating someone?” Jackson asks

“Yeah you’ll meet them tonight” April responds

XXX-XXX-XXX Time jump 8:12pm Location: Joe’s P.O.V Callie’s

As Arizona and I walk into the bar and spot Alex and her friends.

“Since when did Lexie dress like that” Arizona asks question Alex’s attire

She does look a little different with the short hair, leather jacket, and more confident stance.

“Umm I don’t know” I respond “But it looks good on her”

As we approach them I can overhear a bit of there conversation.

“…..lookout because we never know when it can come back” Lucy states in a hushed tone

“LEXIE” Arizona squeals rushing to Alex to give her a hug

“Arizona” Alex responds in an enthusiastic tone returning the hug… a pregnant silence hangs in the air

“Oh umm, this is my sister Kara and her boyfriend Jimmy, my good friends Lucy and her girlfriend Lena, and my girlfriend Maggie” Alex explains to Arizona

“Oh yeah Callie was telling me about that” Arizona reveals Alex looks at me with a raised eyebrow

“And I actually go by Alex now” Alex comments

“Really? Arizona asks “Ok, cool that will take some time to get used to”

“So where are Derek and Mer?” Kara asks

“Oh they had to finish filling out some paperwork” I explain they nod and murmur in response

All of a sudden the bell rings that someone is entering and we turn our heads and spot April and Jackson, Jo and Alex, along with Mer and Derek. They walk towards us and Alex introduces everyone to each other. 

Conversation carries on

XXX-XXX-XXX Some time later (For name sake Alex will be Alex and other Alex is Karev)

“Ok so why National City?” Jo asks 

“Kara mainly, and some other reasons like my Job” Alex responds

“Ahh yes the mystery job what do you even do?” Derek asks

They all look dumbfounded for a minute which is odd Alex opens her mouth but is cutoff by Lena

“She works with the F.B.I ask a consult” Lena states Meredith gives her a really look

“Wow! Really?” Jo responds wide eyed

“Wait Lex- Alex you’re or was a doctor what changed?” Jackson asks

“I went back to school and got my degree in Bio engineering and physics” Alex responds

“Wow… that is” Karev starts but is cut off by Derek

“Amazing” Derek finishes

“So you’re in National City you must have met Max Lord?” Jackson asks most of the table rolls their eyes

“Who is that?” Karev asks

“Billionare inventor” Jackson responds (IDK TBH)

“Ugh god he is a grade A douchebag” Alex states

“Ahh so you’ve met him?” Derek asks 

“God I needed to ask him about something and wouldn’t give up the information unless I went on a date with him” Alex responds

“That bad huh?” Meredith asks Alex nods in response

“What about the rest of you” Arizona asks

“James is a photographer for CatCo and I work there as journalist” Kara states

“I used to be in the army but now I work as a lawyer for CatCo” Lucy states

“I actually run Luthor Inc” Lena states

“Wait as in the fortune 500 company” Karev aks

“Yeah” Lena responds

“And I’m a detective for the N.C.P.D” Maggie states

“So Lucy you were in the Army what rank were you?” Meredith asks

“Actually Lieutenant” Lucy responds proudly 

“Wow , where were you stationed?” Jo asks

“A lot of places mainly in the jist of it?” Lucy responds

“Christina's husband actually was a trauma doctor in Iraq” Derek states

“Really what was his name?” Lucy asks

“Owen, Owen Hunt” Derek states

“Ohh Major Hunt I knew him he saved my friends life” Lucy responds

“You’ll have to catch up sometime” Meredith states

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tried some different writing styles thoughts?
> 
>  
> 
> BTW @Ishipdabestships on tumblr
> 
>  
> 
> All mistakes were mine I don't have beta and didn't do grammar and spell check

**Author's Note:**

> This is not a chapter just an intro being as it is really short


End file.
